The Sorting of The Weasley Clan Blood or Not
by Emerald Evans
Summary: AU: This story is about the sorting of the third generation Weasleys, whether they are Weasleys by blood, or Weasleys by association. This story starts with Ted Lupin and will go on from there. Sorry about the lame summary. It's my first fanfiction.
1. Ted Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor do I own any of the main characters/ teachers/sorting hat.

**Ted Remus Lupin - 2009  
**

I am so nervous. This is worse than the time my 5 and 4 year old cousins turned by skin green with silver dots with one of my uncles sweets. It is me and a whole bunch of other eleven year olds standing in front of a whole bunch of older kids and they are all staring at us. The hat had just sang its song and Professor Flitwick started calling out names.

Arlen, Lukas

"_**RAVENCLAW"**_

Avery, Erin

"_**HUFFLEPUFF"**_

Bradley, Noah

"_**GRYFFINDOR"**_

Buford, Talia

"_**SLYTHERIN"**_

Soon it came to

Dursley, Dahlia

"_**RAVENCLAW"**_

The sorting continued but I was in my own little land. My mind was saying "What if you're sorted into Slytherin or worse, your not sorted at all? What if the Hat just said they had made a mistake and you were not a wizard? I didn't get much further when I heard;

Lestrange, Matilda

"_**SLYTHERIN" **_

And finally

Lupin, Ted

As soon as my name was called, I felt my hair turn a bright shade of white as my face did. I slowly walked up there and slide the hat gracefully over my head. As soon as I see the black of the silk, I heard a calming voice.

"**So this is what happens when you combine the werewolf Remus Lupin and the metamorphamagus Nymphadora Tonks. You get Ted Lupin. You seem so much like your mother, loyal and just, and also a little clumsy. But then there is your father, brave, intellectual and worried about being accepted. Finally, there is you. You are smart and fit to be a leader and yet yearning for me to make it so you will fit into wherever I place you.** "

After a few minutes, he said;** "You know what. I have an idea. I think that you, Ted Lupin, will fit well in **

"**HUFFLEPUFF" **

I heard the cheering and saw all the people wanting to be my friend. As I walked to that table, I felt my hair and eyes change. I did not recognize the colors meanings at all. Then I realized that it was my natural look. Finally, after 11 years of uncertainty, my brain said "Welcome home Teddy".


	2. Victorie Apolline Weasley

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor do I own any of the main characters/ teachers/sorting hat.

**Victorie Weasley - 2011  
**

Gosh this is so nerve racking. I didn't realize I would be this nervous. I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and Teddy has told me so much about it. I just seem to think that I will never fit in. The hat sang it's song and the sorting has already began as I am finally recognizing what is going on. I realized where we were when I saw the girl from the boat, now soaked, go up.

Burgess, Allison

**"RAVENCLAW"**

Carlson, Joshua

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

Creevey, Colleen

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

Cutler, Marcus

**"SLYTHERIN"**

Dallas, Jocelyn

**"HUFFLEPUFF"**

Dalton, Naomi

**"SLYTHERIN"**

Oh I wish that I am in Hufflepuff with Teddy! That would be so nice. But I am afraid that my dad will be upset that I am not in Gryffindor. My mom does not care what house I am in as long as I am happy. She has told me that ever since this one night I was a six year old, staring at the stars in my little blue nightgown wishing to come to Hogwarts. I told her that I was going to be a Gryffindor just like all of her aunts and uncles. I also told her that all I wanted to do was to make them proud. My mum then told me that no matter how much they joke, they would be proud no matter what house I was in. That was when I told her of the seriousness in Uncle Ron's voice and she told me that he was joking. The next time she saw him though, she yelled at him for putting ideas that they would disown me in my head.

But enough about that because I just heard where we are in the sorting. I just heard the hat say

**"GRYFFINDOR**" to Turner, Leslie.

Victor, Mallory

**"HUFFLEPUFF"**

Wallace, Steven

**"SLYTHERIN"**

Weasley, Victorie

I am about to scream. All I can do is focus on getting up there without falling. Right before the hat fell on my face, I saw Teddy smile at me. I so hope we will be together in a few minutes. Now, all I hear is this voice.

"So your name is Victorie huh? Did your parents do that just because of your birthday or what?"

"Yeah they did. My name was supposed to be Genevieve, but then my name just fit. But can we please get on with the sorting. "

"Oh yes, the sorting. Well let's have a look see. You are hoping for either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. May I ask why?"

"It's just that I feel brave enough to be a Gryffindor like the other Weasleys before me. And I want to be in Hufflepuff because I feel loyal and I want to be with Teddy."

"Well what if I don't think that you would do your best in wither house? What if I said that you would do your best in Ravenclaw because of your love of studying and your obvious wit? What if I didn't listen and I just put you in Ravenclaw? "

"I would just say tough because I know I fit in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I just have to."

"You don't believe that, do you? You know as well as I do that you are a Ravenclaw at heart. Yeah, that's it. I think it is the right choice. Victorie Weasley, you will do amazing things in

**"RAVENCLAW"**

There was a shocked silence. Then, the two most important people clapped; teddy and Allison. Soon, the whole room was clapping as I walked to my new table. As soon as I sat down next to Allison, I knew the hat was right. I was truly a Ravenclaw.


	3. Jacob Frank Longbottom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except Jacob Longbottom nad anyone else you have never heard of.

**Jacob Longbottom – 2012**

Why does this have to be such a big deal? I mean all we are doing is getting sorted into a house. Why is it that everyone, including my own father, have to watch us? It's embarrassing. It seems that no matter how much people say that they are going to disown you or will never speak to you again if you're not in a certain house, it never happens. They still love you and talk to you. And why does my father have to teach here! I mean, it is hard enough having to live up to my father's name of being a hero, but did he have to be here too. I can't believe he took that job. He could have just worked at the Ministry or the cauldron with Mum. But no, he had to work here. Now people are going to think that I will be favored because my dad is a teacher. As my mind is ranting, the sorting is going on. I believe that they are up to.

Jacques, Harold

**"_SLYTHERIN"_**

Jones, Elaine

_**"HUFFLEPUFF"**_

Kale, Matthieu

_**"GRYFFINDOR"**_

Kumar, Zahara

_**"RAVENCLAW"**_

Langley, Taylor

_**"HUFFLEPUFF"**_

Lanther, Geoffrey

_**"RAVENCLAW"**_

Longbottom, Jacob

As I walked up, I saw my dad smiling brightly at me and the other kids were whispering" Is that Professor Longbottom's kid?" The next thing I knew, all I saw was black and I heard someone say.

So this is the next to honor the Longbottom name. You seem so much like your parents in that you are very loyal. You would not back down when people you cared about were in danger. But you are also different. You are willing to work beyond all lengths to get done what you feel needs to be done, like proving that you are not your father. I think that the perfect place for you would be

_**"HUFFLEPUFF"**_

Everyone was shocked, but they started clapping never the less. It seemed that no one was clapping louder than my father. He was just ecstatic. I sat next to Teddy and it just felt right.


	4. Molly Elizabeth Weasley

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor do I own any of the main characters/ teachers/sorting hat.

**Molly Elizabeth Weasley: **

What I don't understand is that just because my name is Molly Weasley, doesn't mean I **ANYTHING** like my grandmother. I am my own person. I never have even believed that I was brave, except for that time I pulled my little sister Lucy away from a vicious dog. I feel like I need to prove myself to people all the time. When I go out, it seems that everyone is watching and whispering about me. The only person who has actually come up to me was this girl named Austin. She was very nice and did not treat me like any different because of my last name. But enough, the hall has silenced. Then the hat ripped open and sang:

**Thousands of years have come and gone, with faces old and new. **

**It has seemed that my only job **

**Has been to sort the lot of you. **

**The four mighty founders found a way**

**To get who they felt right.**

**Said Gryffindor, "I want bravery and chivalry shining in their eyes." **

**Said Ravenclaw, "I want intelligence and wits to spark their little minds."**

**Said Slytherin, "I want the most sly and cunning to rest in my house."**

**Said Hufflepuff, "And I will take those who are loyal and just. . ."**

**So come along, don't be shy.**

**I promise I won't bite.**

**So sit upon my trusty stool,**

**And let me sort you tonight!**

The hall burst into applause as Professor Longbottom read off the list.

Abington, Kathy

"_HUFFLEPUFF"_

Adolph, Alexander

"_SLYTHERIN"_

BarleyDanielle

"_RAVENCLAW"_

Barr, Alexandria

"_RAVENCLAW" _

Bentley, Matthew

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

Before I knew it, the hat was saying

Tate, Yolanda

"_SLYTHERIN" _

Teller, Hayley

"RAVENCLAW"

Toll, Nadia

"_HUFFLEPUFF"_

Turner, Austin

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

Violet, Selena

"_RAVENCLAW"_

Weasley, Molly

"So, Molly Weasley has returned to Hogwarts."

"I am not my grandmother thank you very much."

"But you should be proud. Molly Weasley is a very fine lady."

"Yes she is, but I don't want to be her, I want to be myself. Why is that so hard for everyone, even my parents, to understand? Huh, all I want to do is to be me, Molly Elizabeth Weasley. Every time they loom at me, they think I am a miniature version of her. I don't want to spend my life as a housewife caring for a lot of kids and grandkids. I want to do something with my life. I want to make something of myself. I want to do something with this brain of mine. You want to know what my dad said to me last night. HE said "Don't worry about your studies; you are going to make a great housewife just like your grandmother. How could he? I am his daughter, not a mini form of his mother. This is outrageous."

"I see that you have a lot to live up to. Yet you don't want any of it. All you want is for your parents to see their 11 year old daughter for who she is and not as her grandmother. Seeing that, I don't think Gryffindor is the best option for you. "

"Then may I ask what is sir?"

" Let's see, Slytherin would be good because of you ambition, but would be bad because of your parents reaction. Hufflepuff would be good due to your loyalty to your family no matter how they treat you. But I believe that Ravenclaw would be the best because you seem very studious and you want to make something of that. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then I wish that your life takes a turn for the better in:  
"RAVENCLAW"

Victorie was the first to clap as I moved to the Ravenclaw table. The hat was right. I felt happier already as I sat next to Austin and out of my grandmother's shadow.


	5. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor do I own any of the main characters/ teachers/sorting hat.

**Dominique Gabrielle Weasley**

I can't believe it! I am finally at Hogwarts. I hope I m in Gryffindor like the rest of my family. I mean, the other houses would be great too, but none of them feel right.

I think that it's because I have always been the leader type and I caught Louis when he fell out of that tree, even though I broke my leg. Enough about me, I should be focusing even if I don't want to. I don't see why we even have to be sorted into houses anyway. I mean, all we do alone is sleep with them. We have classes with all the other houses. We could all just sleep and hang out as one grade. My sister told me it was no big deal where I am sorted because I will have friends in any house if I wanted to. She even had a friend that was in Slytherin. I really don't care where I am but I think that deep down, my parents do. All of a sudden, I feel a light tap on my shoulder as Professor Longbottom says

Weasley, Dominique

"So, another Weasley in these hallow halls. I see that you are much like your father.

Really, you think so?

I most definitely do Miss Weasley. In fact, I have found the perfect house for you. You should feel very welcomed in

"GRYFFINDOR"

As I sat down at the table, I saw my sister wave at me with a giant grin on her face. She was truly happy for me.


	6. Suzanne Hope Weasley

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling nor do I own any of the main characters/ teachers/sorting hat.

**Suzanne Hope Weasley – 2013**

This whole week seemed to go by so fast. First we arrive at my grandma's from Romania, then we went shopping for school supplies, and then before I knew it I was on the train on my way to the most prestigious school in the United Kingdom. My family has been trying to rile me up so I will get nervous. Except after what I had learned, I was not nervous anymore.

_Three weeks before_

_The sun reflected off the back of the strangers as they walked up the dragon reserve to the house at the end. As they approached, a little girl about the age 7 opened the door immediately called for her father. Scared, she ran far into the house as a short burly man came to the door and smiled. Looking at their faces he shows them in and calls his oldest daughter out into the living room to meet these guests. _

"_Suzanne, I want you to meet your biologically brothers and sister."_

"_What?"_

"_Suzanne, I adopted you when you were about a few months old. You, your two brothers, and your two sisters were living in an alley of the streets of Cairo, Egypt. I was visiting with Uncle Bill and Victorie when I saw your sister .Uncle Bill worked at the bank in Egypt with your father. Anyway, she told me that her father had died about a year before and your mother died giving birth to you Your Uncle Bill decided that the kids should go to proper homes and your oldest sister recommended that you came home with me."_

"_Hi, I am Zahara. This is Jerome, Tyrone, and Ava."_

"_I am Suzanne."_

_Flashback Over _

Ever since then I have been hanging out with my siblings and they made me feel more comfortable going into a new setting.

**Weasley, Suzanne**

I walked up to the stool in anticipation. The hat slid over my head and I saw black.

"Now, an Egyptian girl…raised in Romania? That is not a combination that I have ever seen here before. And a Weasley on top of it, wow, am I in for it? So, let's see where you should be for the next seven years? Well you're loyal and smart, but both of those houses would never work. You are also too obvious to be a Slytherin. There is only one place for you

"GRYFFINDOR"

I smiled as I went to sit by Dominique. I am just happy that I get to make someone proud.


End file.
